¿POR QUE ME OLVIDASTE ENANA?
by rukia-shi
Summary: como reaccionara ichigo al enterarse que rukia ha perdido la memoria pero olvidandolo solo a el, y que sera capaz de hacer para que ella lo recuerde lo sabran si pasan y lo leen ...
1. LA LLAMADA

holaaaaaaaaa este es mi primer fanfic ichiruki ojala lo lean y si quieren me dejan un review para tener animo y asi continuarlo siiiiiiii que viva el ichiruki pero tengan compasión....este capitulo es como para iniciar la historia después el 2º será mejor y tratare de no hacerlo tan serio OK así q léanlo sin mas los dejo para que lean.

DISCLAIMER: querido y amado disclaimer estos personajes no me pertenecen solo los utilizo para mi humilde historia si estos me pertenecieran créanme terminarían juntos, bueno ahí les va.

Capitulo 1 la llamada

Era un hermoso día en la ciudad de karakura, un pelinaranja yacía en la cama durmiendo placidamente, hasta que. En medio de su largo y profundo sueño escucha un horrendo estruendo, era rukia quien muy asustadamente abre la puerta del armario y sale estrepitosamente pisándole la cara al shinigami. Ishigo muy enfurecido le grita; maldita sea rukia, enana del demonio como se te ocurre despertarme de esa manera.

Pero la pelinegra no se queda callada y le responde; obvio imbecil si no te vistes llegaremos tarde descerebrados, pelo de zanahoria, y luego desaparece de la habitación como bala a cambiarse de ropa al baño, Ishigo no tiene tiempo para responderle a sus insultos y mira aturdido hacia la puerta.

Luego de todos estos percances Ishigo baja rápidamente las escaleras toma un emparedado hecho por su pequeña hermana yusu quien ya se había ido lo que daba cuenta de que era demasiado tarde, si no llegaba en 5 minutos estaría muerto, mira su reloj, toma su bolso y grita ; !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rukia me voy tu me alcanzas cierra la puerta y sale corriendo.

Rukia sale del baño lista, toma su bolso y se da cuenta que su móvil sonaba, toma el celular y mira la llamada entrante, se da cuenta de que era su hermano Byakuya para que seria no lo sabia pero si el le llamaba significaba que era algo muy importante para que este le llamara por su móvil, de hecho tenia 20 llamadas perdidas de el, rukia pensó temerosa si este le llamaba era algo muy importante luego de pensar todo esto apretó el botón de aceptar llamada contesto alo.

-Byakuya por que me llamas debe ser algo urgente ¿no?

-bueno…rukia contesto byakuya con esa voz tan fría que tiene, te llamo para avisarte que un hollow llamado clon esta invadiendo karakura.

-QUEEEEEE no puede ser yo solo he escuchado que ese hollow aparece cada 20 años.

-claro creo que este hollow aparece cuando una gran fuerza espiritual es liberada.

-ahh rukia pensaba: esa energía espiritual debió de haber salido de Ishigo.

-rukia necesito que les digas a los demás rápido que mira que ese hollow es muy fuerte y tiene la capacidad de suplantar identidades.

-OH claro le diré a los demás, byakuya

-bueno adiós rukia

-Adiós nisama

Pero que haré pensaba rukia tomando su bolso, tengo que avisarle a Ishigo rápido, y sale corriendo.  
Mientras rukia caminaba por las calles camino al instituto, una extraña fuerza la golpea fuertemente arrojándola contra el muro dejándola aturdida, pero que es esta extraña fuerza… o no, no puede ser....

(Flash back)  
Mientras en el liceo Ishigo estaba preocupado por la tardanza de rukia ya que al fin y al cabo ella lo había despertado diciéndole que si no se apuraba llegaría tarde siendo ella la que siempre llegaba muy temprano, para fingir pareciera que le gustaba fingir frente a Ishigo con esa coz melosa que ponía frente a sus compañeros…no debo ir a buscarla pensó aunque eso implicara corredse de clases … aun así Ishigo salto la cerca que separaba las fronteras del instituto, salio corriendo muy rápido, hasta que llego a la esquina y vio a la pelinegra tirada en el suelo, la cogio con sus brazos y la sacudió levemente ¡¡¡rukia!!! Rukia despierta le decía con voz preocupada… rukia abrió los ojos y le miro, y se dio cuenta de que la tenia entre sus brazos… Ishigo se puso de pie ayudando a rukia y le dijo;  
Rukia que te ha pasado le decía mirándola fijamente

-ah nada Ishigo creo que me desmaye; diciendo esta palabras con una voz muy femenina

-Ishigo le miro extrañado, ¿rukia te sientes bien? Por que tienes esa voz

-no, creo que me resfrié

-bueno vámonos a clases

-A clases ¿a que?

-deja de decir estupideces y apresúrate…

La jornada paso lenta y sin ninguna novedad, al finalizar las clases  
-rukia es hora de irnos dijo el pelinaranja

-¿a donde? A casa pues le tomo el brazo y se la llevo.

Al llegar a casa rukia se sentía un poco mal al no acordarse de lo que a había pasado y mucho menos se acordaba de la llamada de byakuya por eso como de costumbre decidió subirse al techo de la casa de los kurosaki… Ishigo al entrar se dio cuenta de que rukia no estaba, pero se imagino donde podía encontrarla, por eso subió al techo también:

-rukia que haces aquí ya es tarde

-nada, solo trato de recordar que fue lo que me paso hace rato

-que fue mentira que te desmayaste

-claro que si baka y tu te lo creíste altiro jajá jajá lo hice para no preocuparte le dijo con voz seria

-ahaha maldita pero que le voy hacer si tu eres una enana mentirosa (en ese instante los ojos de la shinigami se tornaron rojo cobrizo)

-pero que te ocurre rukia

-que te importa (volvía con esa voz femenina y atractiva)

-por que hablas así juraría que estas mal

-calla imbecil, solo quería saber de quien era este nivel de energía espiritual tan alto para así poder eliminarlo

-que dices estas bien loca, dice ichigo alejándose al otro extremo del techo

-claro que no, así que te llamas ichigo el tonto shinigami sustituto verdad… para tu información la persona que ves ya no es tu amiga rukia por que yo poseí su cuerpo yo el hollow mas poderoso llamado clon jajajajaja

Continuara


	2. RUKIA

HOLAAAAAAAA aqui toy de nuevo y traigo el 2º capitulo gracias a tu review angerukia que me has inspirado para poder seguir XD con mi historia ojala leas este capi y bueno si leen esta historia compadescanse de mi y dejen me un review y yo se los agradecere muchooooo...bueno sin mas aqui se las dejo.

DISCLAIMER: querido y amado disclaimer estos personajes no me pertenecen solo los utilizo para mi humilde historia si estos me pertenecieran créanme terminarían juntos, bueno ahí les va.

Rukia

-no puede se, se repetía una y otra vez ichigo

-que piensas hacer ichigo si no me puedes tocar ni un solo pelo

-que dices imbecil

-tu piensas que soy un hollow tonto cualquiera… como todos los demás, pero yo he estado vigilando esta chica por muchos días, y al ver que era una de las personas mas cercanas a ti, pues decidí poseerla, de esa forma el shinigami mas poderoso no podrá asesinarme y si tu no me eliminas nadie podrá hacerlo jajá jajá

-que dices para mi esta enana que decidiste poseer no es nada para mi, asi que te equivocas.

- pues entonces golpéame, se acerca velozmente a ichigo acortándole la respiración poniendo las frágiles manos de rukia asfixiándole con una fuerza inhumana que rukia jamás tendría por si misma.

-de-ja-me, decía entrecortado

-no me había percatado que tienes un rostro muy hermoso maldito shinigami le decía mientras rozaba su boca contra la mejilla de kurosaki

-no permitiré que hagas esto con el cuerpo de rukia, haré que dejes su cuerpo a como de lugar

-ah sueña shinigami de cuarta

-pues entonces ponte en guardia maldito hollow

-no, creo que no es el momento, peliaremos mañana si me derrotas solo así dejare el cuerpo de esta muchacha si es que no lo destruyes tu mismo junto conmigo, te estaré esperando esta es la batalla que siempre he estado esperando con tantas ganas jajá jajá no te acobardes y peliemos

- de acuerdo peliare, y te derrotare ya lo veras.

-bien adiós y vive tu ultima noche humano tonto jajá jajá desparece rápidamente en la oscuridad

Ichigo corría apresurado a casa de urahara … al llegar encuentra a Renji también quienes ya sabían todo lo sucedido.

-IMBECIL pobre de ti si le haces un rasguño a rukia

-cállate renji no sabes nada

-ahah dice urahara despejando su garganta dispuesto hablar… creo que la única manera es pelear contra ese hollow,aunque luches contra rukia físicamente no les queda otra opción… ichigo debes tener mucho cuidado no debes matar a rukia

-ya lo se, pero en realidad yo no se si pueda hacerlo me da miedo hacerle daño, decía mientras sujetaba su rostro con sus manos… lo que menos quiero es herirla jamás me lo perdonaría decía con voz triste.

-por eso te dije imbecil lo pagaras caro si le haces daño a rukia

-cállate renji eso es imposible tu lo sabes decia urahara mientras acomodaba su sombrero,si por no herir a rukia dejáramos vivo a ese hollow moriría mucha gente ese es uno de los hollow mas poderosos… bien ya sabes que hacer será mejor que descanses y vayas a tu ñana sera un largo dia sera mejor que estes preparado.

-OK,entonces me voy adiós…se da vuelta y sale por la puerta de la tienda.

Mas tarde...

Cuando ichigo llega a su casa se recuesta en su cama…

-ichigo donde esta NISAAAAAAAMAAAAAAAA

-CALLATE kon no sabes nada déjame en paz y lo tira bien lejos

Es tu culpa NISAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN que será de ella ni siquiera eres capaz de protegerla maldito

-kon por favor déjame tranquilo yo soy el que mas siente no haber detenido a ese maldito hollow de mier…

-ta weno pero yo quiero a nisan de vuelta pero no endemoniada por que me da miedo.

Se va al armario a dormir

-como no me di cuenta que haré no me perdonare jamás nunca si le hago daño a rukia no, todo esto lo pensaba en su mente y así estuvo toda la noche….

Continuara…..


	3. LA GRAN BATALLA

Hooooo no saben lo feliz que me han hecho sus review gracias a: sakura2010, ghost iv, sacralo, angerukia. A ustedes muchas gracias, muchas gracias por sus comentarios sus recomendaciones etc... voy a llorar de la emoción, He tratado de mejorar este capitulo ojala sea de su agrado, bueno aquí se los dejo ojala que lo disfruten...

La gran batalla

Era el gran día de la batalla ichigo estaba totalmente despierto, muy nervioso esperando la llegada del hollow,

Pero mientras esperaba escucho un ruido muy estruendoso y gritos por doquier,

-¡que rayos!-dice ichigo-se asoma por la ventana-pero que demonios es eso.

a lo lejos pudo ver una nube de humo y pudo divisar a quien era su amiga pero ahora estaba siendo dominada por un entupido hollow eso era lo que pensaba el pelinaranja.

-me las pagaras maldito-dijo ichigo mientras salía

Corriendo convertido en un verdadero shinigami.

Al ver a rukia o al hollow (jeje) quedo de boca abierta

-ahahahahaha que as hechooooooooooooo-grito el pelinaranja al ver al hollow

Que usaba una minifalda y una polera muy escotada y provocativa…

-¡¡¡que miras shinigami de cuarta!!!

-¡¡¡por que le has cambiado de ropa a rukia contesta maldita o lo que seas!!!

-por que esta ropa es mucho mas cómoda que la que tenia antes era muy incomoda para pelear mientras que esta es muy ligera me la tuve que ir a robar jajaja ya es hora imbecil creo que son tus últimos momentos despídete shin-jan-Y arroja un poder muy poderoso dándole en todo el estomago a ichigo.

-no puede ser eres muy fuerte-decía este entrecortado mientras tosia sangre.

-y eso que recien empiezo maldito bastardo pelo de zanahoria

-cállate no cantes victoria antes de tiempo mira y observa- mientras desenfundaba su espada BANKAII-toma estooo-De la espada emanaba un poder rojo con el cual impacto al hollow

-ahahaha maldito decía al el hollow mientras se agarraba el brazo sangrando, no me derrotaras tan fácil maricon le pegas a tu amiga si sigues así la destruirás junto conmigo…jajajaja-Ruge cobra sacando un poder con forma de serpiente inmoviliza a ichigo.

-haaaaaaaaa maldito no me mataras

-exprímelo cobra jajaja

Ichigo cae al suelo casi muerto con múltiples tajos en el cuerpo. Que te sucedió le dice el hollow acercándose y mirándole de muy cerca, que no puedes golpearme maldito Le dice acariciando su rostro con sus suaves manos acaso eres todo un debilucho no me digas te dolió y vas a llorar como niñita.

-no sabia que rukia tenia las manos tan suaves- pensaba ichigo sin poder moverse, sin hacerle casos a las estupideces que le decía.

-creo que será mejor paralizarte para siempre dice el hollow acercando su rostro a ichigo

Ichigo no sabe que hacer sabe que en el fondo es un hollow pero también es rukia después de todo su amiga aunque ninguno de los dos lo reconozca.

-deja de burlarte de mi maldito-decía el pelinaranja liberándose del sello y tirando con su codo a rukia lejos dándole un brutal golpe en el estomago.

-valla al fin te atreves a golpear como hombre pero es que todavía no mueres ahora si muere shin-jan-arroja a su cobra pero con mayor energía.

-maldito-decia el shinigami cubriéndose con su espada del ataque de su enemigo… me las pagaras

-no puede ser has quedado intacto pero sin esa espada no eres mas que un simple insecto jaja debilucho, debilucho-decia el hollow mientras saltaba como una niña ósea como Rukia claro.

-cállate que sabes tu ahora veras lo que haré para que dejes el cuerpo de rukia en paz-Usando su bankai ichigo golpea al hollow muy fuerte.

-maldito mira lo que le has hecho a tu amiga-exhibiéndole una herida en el pecho bajándose una tira de la polera que tenia puesta pero sin mostrar mas halla-aunque no es mi cuerpo has hecho que pierda un poco de mi poder realmente eres bueno creo que te subestime cabeza de zanahoria

-uuuhyyy ya déjate de insultos es lo único que sabes hacer bastardo haré que dejes a rukia en paz recibe mi poder del bankai

-noooooooo-decia el hollow mientras caía al suelo inconsciente

-vaya tu si que eres un debilucho-decia ichigo mientras se acercaba a este

-vaya, vaya con eso bastara-caminaba acercándose un hombre con un sombrero y un abanico-ahora lo sellare-mientras sacaba se sus ropas un pequeño frasco que comenzó a absorber el espíritu del holloo clon-esto servirá para mi experimento.

-PERO QUE HAS HECHO...le quitaste el alma a rukia-Dice ichigo preocupado

-te equivocas dice urahara solo absorbí el alma delhollow nada mas, no hay por que alarmarse jeje

-esta bien si tu lo dices, pero...pero-rukia que te he hecho-decia el shinigami de cabellos naranjas mientras analizaba las heridas de la pelinegra con sus ojos,- responde- dice mientras abraza a rukia apoyando su cabeza en su pecho abrazándola con mucha fuerza a punto de llorar… despierta por favor si me dejas jamás me lo perdonaría

-tranquilo- dice la voz del hombre de sombrero-estará bien solo son heridas pero no muy graves-pero puede que le aya dañado la mente pensaba urahara para sus adentros.

-malditooo te dije que no la dañaras imbecil-decia un pelirrojo mientras se acercaba corriendo.

-será mejor que la lleven al medico-menciono urahara

Continuara….................

Si les gusto háganmelo saber por fabooorr o sino díganme en q puedo mejorar pero tengan compasioon que es mi primer fanfic

Bye cuidense.

Rukia-shi


	4. LA SECUELA

OH muchas gracias por sus review,en realidad muy agradecida sobretodo a mis nuevas lectoras hinamor007 y rukia kushiki-1997 este capitulo es para ustedes a y para ti tambien angerukia ojala sea de su agrado este capitulo,bueno a leer se ha dicho.

LA SECUELA

-KUSHIKI-SAN dice una voz chillona,era Inohue,que ha pasado dice al entrar a la habitacion del hospital y encontrar a ichigo sentado al lado de rukia con cara de pocos amigos.

-ee bueno tuvimos una pelea contra un hollow y bueno quedo as como la ves jeje,dijo el shinigami sin agregar nada mas

- pero ¿como sucedio?

-urahara dime la verdad rukia despertara,pregunto ichigo al hombre del sombrero sin prestar atencion a lo que le dijo su amiga.

-no lo se ichigo preguntale al medico cuando vuelva quieres yo nose nada esta bien que sea muy inteligente pero no soy medico.

- ¿que le ha pasado a kushiki?-dijo un joven de gafas y ojos azules-mientras q detrás de el se asomaban chad y Renji con mirada ese instante se abre la puerta y se ve a un hombre con una cotona blanca y anteojos,era el medico todos corren hacia el para hacerle la misma pregunta.

-¿como esta?-diganos dijeron todos al unisono menos chad por que es de pocas palabras

-tranquilos muchachos ella despertara pero por ahora ser mejor que la dejen sola para que descanse, si despierta les aviso,pero puedo decirle que se encuentra en perfecto estado.

Por eso todos tuvieron que salir de la sala de espera.

-yo quiero saber que rayos le pasa a rukia,dijo ichigo cabreado.

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos dijeron inoue,ishida y Chad.

-Es muy tarde y ma ana tenemos clases dijo la pelinaranja al observar un reloj colgado en la sala que marcaba las 12:00 de la noche,con saber que kushiki-san esta bien me tranquiliza,pero-ichigo si sabes algo no dudes en decirnoslo.

-claro q les aviso ,tranquilos

-Adiós kurosaki-kun se despidió orihime y los demás.

Ichigo se quedo con renji y urahara a la espera de que despertara la pequeña shinigami. Dieron las tres de la mañana e ichigo y los demás seguian alli.

-uuyyyyyyy ya no doy mas necesito saber q pasaaa,grito efusivo ichigo.

-calmate ya ichigo mira,alla viene al doctor musito aproximarse el doctor les dice:

-ha despertado la paciente rukia es usted su novio,le pregunta a ichigo

-si, si claro oo noo no claro q no

-pues eso no importa nose por que pregunte,pero pueden pasarla haberla si quier...no dejaron ni terminar la frase del doctor Renji e ichigo al salir corriendo empujando al doctor.

-como es eso de que tu eres el novio maldito mentiroso

-y vos te pusiste celoso te tengo en la mira esta mas que claro que te gusta rukia jajaja

-c llateee,renji se sonroja y se pone muy serio

Al llegar a la sala ichigo entra en tropel con renji,Pero el alcanza a llegar a donde esta rukia primero que renji y se acerca a ella mirándola de muy cerca acortando las distancia quizas demaciado,Rukia que estaba sentada en la cama le mira extrañada y le dice:

-que te pasa pegándole un combo en la barbilla,tirandole al otro extremo de la pieza

-solo queria saber como estabas maldita enana,en ese momento renji le toma la mano a la shinigami y le dice con voz de macho o por decirlo as de todo un caballero:

- como te sientes te duelen mucho las heridas?

-no renji estoy bien pero ¿que hago aqui?,en ese instante urahara entra por la ventana quien sabe por que y le cuenta lo sucedido a rukia.

-Ah,ya entendi me poseyo un hollow llamado clon mmm,decia con una mano en la cara muy tranquila-queee el hollow llamado clon pero comoo bueno eso no importa lo q quiero saber ahora es q hace el aqui,dice indicando a ichigo

-como que, que hago aqui,grito ofendido el pelinaranjamientras se ponia de pie sobandose la cara por el golpe recibido,estoy aqui para saber como estas bakaaaaaa yo me preocupo por ti y as es como me a agradeces con un golpe enana primitiva y pose da.

-CALLATE aqui el unico BAKA eres tuuu ni siquiera te conozco y me insultas y encima me dices enana y primitiva?,quien te crees que eres cabeza de zanahoria,za-na-ho-ri-a,diciendo la ultima palabra muy pronunciada.

-queee,el ofendido se queda serio al ver que la pelinegra no le estaba haciendo una broma

- No puede ser!,dice urahara con voz preocupante y una mano en la cara estupefacto.

- que pasaa? dice ichigo y renji al unisono

-lo que dice la leyenda sobre los hollow clon es verdad

-y que dice esa chorrada de leyenda si se puede saber

-mmm bueno la leyenda dice que al derrotar a un hollow este en venganza antes de morir hara que la persona del cuerpo que poseyo se olvide de la ultima persona q vea y en este caso eras tu ichigo

-ajajajaja estallo en una carcajada renji-esto si que es divertido,rukia se olvido de ichigo jajaja

-nooo,no me jodan eso no puede ser,por eso inmediatamente el shinigami tomo a rukia de los hombros, y le miro fijamente, -mirame y por favor dime que sabes quien soy y que todo esto es una broma de ustedes.

-deja de joder imbecil nose que rayos te pasa conmigo pero yo me largo,levantandose de la cama vámonos le dice a renji, -urahara nose quien sea este tonto que tiene el pelo naranjo es mas raro pareciera que se ti e el pelo con zanahoria,decia estas palabras mientras salia por la puerta y renji el perrito buldog la siguio fielmente.

-ser mejor que te vayas a tu casa,mañana veremos que hacer y como solucionar este lio,no le sigas insistiendo a rukia ella no te recuerda ok.-adios kurosaki dijo kisuke abandonando la sala.

-Pe pe ro ro no puede ser,al pensar en todo lo que a acurrido se queda inmovil en shock no sabe si creer lo que le dijo urahara o no, en el silencio de la habitacion millones de recuerdos cruzaban su mente no sabia si todo era real o una pesadilla.

to be continued.  
esta historia continuaraaaa...

uuyyy cada vez según yo se pone mejor mi historia asi q a los q ha gustado mi history sigan leyendo q cada vez se pone mejor se los doy por firmado.y ticleen el boton verde y me mandan un review total no cuesta nada y me animan a seguir.  
bye kisses cuidense.

Continuara


	5. UNA EXTRAÑA SENSACIÓN

Cap. 6 UNA EXTRAÑA SENSACION

Ichigo caminaba muy nervioso hacia el instituto, no sabia como reaccionar ante Rukia le parecía todo era una broma y se reía para sus adentros.

-¡Buenos días¡ Kurosaki, saludaba Orihime muy feliz a Ichigo.

-A ha Buenos días

-¿Cómo esta Rukia?

-no lo se creo que bien, anoche despertó y se fue a su c asa ósea a la casa de Urahara

-Pero por que ¿no vive contigo?

-si pero quiso irse a casa de Urahara para saber que le paso de verdad.- dijo Ichigo sin querer decirle toda la verdad

-entonces no hay de que preocuparse

-si creo jajaja-riendo muy fingido

Al llegar a clases…

Ichigo tiro su bolso en el pupitre y se sentó recostando su cara en el bolso con cara de pocos amigos, no sabia como tratar a esa enana. Mientras Ichigo vagaba en esos pensamientos se abre la puerta del salón.

-buenos días querido compañeros-saluda Rukia agitando la mano y con una sonrisa falsa que dejaba embobados a todos los idiotas de la clase-valla mi sonrisa falsa engaña tan bien a estos niños jeje reía Rukia en sus pensamientos

Ichigo levanta su cabeza para ver quien había llegado y se sorprendió mucho al ver quien era…

-¿Cómo estas Rukia?-saluda Inohue

-bien no me ha pasado nada serio

-a propósito Kurosaki ¿de que van esos parches que tienes en las manos?-pregunta Ishida

- ahaja estos parches es por la pelea que tuve con un hollow

-a ha por eso

Rukia estaba saludando a todos pero menos a Ichigo (N/a jajá que mala soy) pero reuniendo todo el valor Ichigo le saluda

-hola Rukia

-mmm acaso te he saludado para que me saludes psicópata de ayer sigues con lo mismo cabeza de zanahoria

-e...tto….yo…-muy nervioso ante las miradas sorprendidas de todos sus compañeros-eh he pues yo saludo a quien se me de la gana enana

-pues a mi no me jodas baka- dice tirando todas las mesas lejos hasta llegar a su destino para golpear la mesa de Ichigo partiéndola en dos- déjame en paz si no quieres que mi mano golpee tu horrible cara para que te veas mas feo aun eso quieres ¿eh?-

-a ha tu pequeña tonta me vienes a decir a mi que mi cara es horrible ¿Quién te crees que eres? acaso has visto tu cara en el espejo a no verdad que no puedes por que todos los espejos se quiebr….-su frase fue interrumpida por una mano que impacto con todo su rostro.

-a ha lo siento pero te lo advertí y a los imbéciles como tu no hay manera de tratarlos que solo con golpes-diciendo esto ultimo la singani se fue a sentar. No entiendo por que cada vez que veo a este imbécil de cabeza naranja me dan ganas de golpearlo como si lo conociera de antes uyy me descontrolaaa.

Ichigo quedo con la boca abierta sin decir una palabra no creía que ella seria capas de golpearlo en frente de todos-maldita fue lo único que dijo en voz baja.-mejor reparo esta mesa.

Mientras Ichigo reparaba la mesa no sabia en que pensar -después que arriesgue mi vida para salvarla de su estúpida ejecución ahaja gritaba en su mente sentía una extraña sensación esto no puede ser aunque nunca se lo dije era una buena amiga, (N/a: si a esa relación se le puede llamar amistad).

-Bueno alumnos empecemos las clases-hablo el profesor nadie sabia en que momento había llegado-aa pero antes señor Kurosaki ¿Por qué rompió esa mesa ah? Puede explicarnos

-aaaaaaaaa ¿me habla a mi sensei? Dijo Ichigo haciéndose el desentendido

-si usted creo que la va a tener que pagar

-pero si yo no fui-dijo este levantándose efusivamente de su asiento-fue ella dijo indicando a Rukia

-aa aa claro y yo soy tonto eso es lo que usted cree, seguro que una señorita tan tranquila y buena como ella seria capas de hacer eso será mejor que page y como aparte de eso como castigo tendrá que lavar los wáter (N/a: o como se escriba) aa estos jóvenes de hoy en día son unos pandilleros que se vienen a desquitar con los implementos del instituto ja bueno ahora si comencemos, vamos a ver raíces bueno las raíces son y bla bla bla

-ahaja esta enana me jode siempre aunque ni siquiera me conozca ahora uyy la odioooooooooooooo

-jajaja -se reía Rukia para sus adentros este viejo ósea este sensei es mas tonto jajaja y el tonto de ochijoo o como se llame es mas tonto todavía jajaja

-bueno en fin ahora haremos un trabajo de a dos

En esos momentos se abre la puerta del salón entrando por ella una joven de cabellos morados y ojos color miel.

-y usted ¿Quién es?-pregunta el profesor acomodándose los lentes

-soy una alumna nueva lamento el retraso

-a tu eres bueno y ¿como te llamas?

-me llamo Senna mucho gusto

Se escucha bulla por toda la sala, o es hermosa… si esta muy buena.

-ya cállense niños bueno puedes sentarte al lado de Kurosaki que no tiene compañero

Aaaaaaaaa dicen todos los alumnos porque al lado de ese idiota se escucha esa frase en toda la sala.

-aa ya a callar estudiantes inútiles, bueno ahora vamos a ver la tarea se trata de-el profesor es interrumpido por una puerta que vuela por el aire.

-ichigoooooooooooooooo necesito que vengas ahora-dice renji tirando de la camisa a Ichigo arrastrándolo por el piso

-ahí he cof cof muchachos-dice el profesor

-a ya déjame desgraciado que te crees que soy un títere ya déjame –dice Ichigo soltándose-mas encima vienes vestido de shinigami acaso no te das cuenta que deberías ser un poco mas inteligente que quieres que nos descubran

Goterón por parte de Rukia

-ustedes dos dejen de pelear en mi clase dice el sensei-y tu pelirrojo con traje ridículo que no sabes que no puedes entrar así como si nada en la sala

-a usted cállese si no quiere que lo mate-dice renji desenvainando su espada

-no renji-dice Rukia tomándolo del brazo-no seas tonto

-bueno si tu me lo dices, esta bien

-Renji espera a que salgamos de clase ¿ok?

-pero es importante

-ya vete -dice Ichigo

-tu cállate que acaso quieres pelear

-ya me aburrieron usted señor Kurosaki se va suspendido con su amiguito el freak se van me escucharon

-si-dice el peli naranja de mala gana-este viejo me agarro mala piensa en su mente

-aa pero no puede irse yo quería hablar con el-piensa senna

-mm ahora que Rukia no se acuerda de Ichigo es mi oportunidad para declararme a el siii ahora nadie se interpondrá en mi camino-pensaba Inohue muy emocionaba

-haha ese imbécil de Renji como se le ocurre entrar así es tan tonto-piensa Rukia

-bueno pero por lo visto mi plan esta funcionando a la perfección júas júas juas-reia Senna muy diabólicamente.


End file.
